Consumer electronics devices (“CED”), such as personal computers, video game consoles, cell phones, and other devices, often utilize accessory devices that operate in connection with the CED. Examples of accessory devices include wireless headsets, audio speakers, and handheld controllers. These accessory devices often operate on battery power, so that they can be used without requiring a connection to a power supply. Frequent use of these battery-powered accessory devices drains the batteries and requires frequent replacement or recharging of the batteries
Frequent replacement of batteries can be expensive, and as a result, many accessory devices utilize rechargeable batteries. The accessory device may be connected to a charging system periodically to recharge the batteries. The charging system and the accessory device have matching plugs or ports that fit together to make a connection. If the plug on the charging system or the accessory device is broken or damaged, the accessory device can no longer be connected to the charging system. These plugs can be small and/or fragile, as the accessory device itself is often a small, compact device. The user has to be careful to connect the plugs gently and completely to make a proper connection without damaging the parts. Further, accessory sleeves or wrist bands may have to be removed prior to charging.
Aspects of the present invention relate to charging systems for consumer electronics devices, and more particularly, to charging systems for hand-held controllers for video game consoles.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a video game controller charging system for charging at least one video game controller, the video game controller charging system including: a controller adapter including a battery unit, at least one first induction coil, and at least one first magnet, and adapted to be received by the at least one video game controller; and a base including a power input for connection to a power supply, at least one second induction coil, and at least one structure on the base for providing physical support to the at least one video game controller while the at least one video game controller is being charged, the at least one structure including at least one second magnet, wherein the base is configured to inductively charge the battery unit through inductive coupling between the at least one first induction coil and the at least one second induction coil when the at least one video game controller is held in place on the at least one structure by magnetic attraction between the at least one first magnet and the at least one second magnet.